The invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising a lower seat part and a backrest, which are connected with one another via articulated joint fittings, the articulated joint fittings comprising brackets and each bracket being provided with two through holes arranged spaced apart in the longitudinal extension of the bracket, through which holes connecting bolts are guided and held in the lower seat part or backrest.
Vehicle seats for road vehicles, express rail vehicles, boats and aeroplanes need to be designed in such a manner that the vehicle seats absorb the acting forces in the event of a collision in order to protect the passengers. In the event of collisions of this type, the backrest, lower seat part and the articulated joint fittings connecting the backrest and the lower seat part and in particular the force introduction points on the connections are subject to particularly high stresses. The connection between the brackets, articulated joint fittings and the lower seat part or backrest is usually effected via connecting bolts, such as screw bolts or threaded studs. These days, vehicle seats of this type are fitted without exception with articulated joint fittings, since rigid backrests are now only accepted by purchasers for rear seats. In this case, a particularly good anchoring of the backrests is possible, so that it is not necessary to take additional safety measures. In the case of vehicle seats with free-standing backrests, i.e. those which are merely held via the fittings, the brackets of said fittings tend to buckle outwards under the effect of force, which automatically results in a shortening of the distance between the two securing points. This is particularly the case when the brackets are provided with intended deformation sites for the improved absorption of the acting forces. In the case of large acting forces, the fixing points of the connecting sites in the lower seat part or backrest can break away, resulting in a danger of injury to the passengers.